Fullbloom Academy RolePlayer
by F.A.RP Yaoi
Summary: Welcome to our Academy. Academy bergenre School - Fantasy. Jika ingin membooking Chara bisa langsung wall di page Facebook. Dan ini RP khusus Yaoi. Roleplayer YAOI dengan konsep School - Fantasy, berfantasy sebebasnya bahkan melampaui khayalan tapi tetap berpegangan pada nilai logis. - Headmaster


**FULLBLOOM ACADEMY ROLEPLAYER [YAOI]  
**kami keluarga besar Fullbloom Academy membuka kembali pendaftaran untuk angkatan ke-II

Kami tunggu kedatangan anda di sekolah kami.

Jika anda ingin mendaftar anda bisa menghubungi atau mengirimkan permintaan ke

facebook Fullbloom Academy RolePlayeryaoi

(hilangkan semua spasi)

Kami juga menyertakan buku sejarah sekolah kami jika anda masih ragu untuk bersekolah di sekolah kami ini.

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.

Ttd

**Headmaster of Fullblom Academy**

Fullbloom Academy adalah sekolah khusus bersistem academy atau asrama, sekolah ini sekolah khusus bagi siswa-siswa yang memiliki kekuatan khusus karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah fantasy.

Sekolah ini di dirikan oleh 4 pendiri yaitu:

**Antoinette Papillon**

**Marion Le Boursier**

**Alexander Lafarran**

**Marcus Alphneth**

Fullbloom Academy menetapkan sistem asrama, terdapat 4 asrama yang namanya di ambil dari nama ke-empat pendiri.

**Asrama Papillon**

Asrama yang terdiri dari siswa-siswa berhati lembut, memimpin dengan hati dan perasaan, menghormati orang asrama ini adalah Purple Butterfly.

-Special Skill : Water, Healing, Fly/Wings

**Asrama Boursier**

Asrama yang tediri dari siswa-siswa yang tangguh, cerdas, dan selalu menjunjung tinggi keadilan. Lambang asrama ini adalah Lion.

-Special Skill : Telekinesis, Ice, Earth

**Asrama Lafarran**

Asrama yang terdiri dari siswa-siswa yang mengandalkan otaknya ketimbang perasaan, siswa-siswa yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Lambang sekolah ini Black Owl.

-Special Skill : Teleport, Fire, Thunder

**Asrama Alphneth**

Asrama yang terdiri dari siswa-siswa berhati dingin, licik dan ambisius, akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan tujuannya. Lambang asrama ini White Cat.

-Special Skill : Time Controll, Wind, Light

Fullbloom Academy adalah sekolah bergaya Victorian, Fullbloom Academy memiliki 1 gedung utama yang berfungsi sebagai tempat kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung, 2 gedung yang berada di timur gedung utama di gunakan sebagai asrama di mana siswa-siswa tinggal. Fullbloom Academy memiliki lapangan outdoor dan Indoor, Danau, Taman, Kantin, dan Fasilitas-fasilitas lainnya.

**Fullbloom Academy mengajarkan :**

- Matrial Arts (baik senjata maupun tangan kosong)

- Cara mengendalikan kekuatan

Terdapat 4 ekstrakulikuler yang di adakan setiap hari sabtu 16.00-18.00

Ekstrakulikuler tersebut ialah :  
-Seni

-Atletik

-Medical

-Beladiri

Siswa di bebaskan untuk memilih ekskul yang di minati

Kegiatan belajar di ajarkan oleh 4 orang Teacher, yaitu :

Hwang Yoon Seok

Brian Joo

Hyun Kangta

Lee Minwoo

Dan 2 assistant teacher.

Lee Chi Hoon

Park Ji Ho

Student Council Structure

* President

Name : Choi Minho

* Vice President

Name : Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

* General Secretary

Name : Lee taemin

* Treasurer

Name : Choi Minhwan

- Student Welfare Director

Name : Kim Jaejoong

- Community Service Director

Name : Woo Sung Hyun (Kevin Woo)

- International Student Director

Name :

- Extra Curricular Director

Name : Kim Kibum

- Academic Affairs Director

Name : Jo Kwangmin

WORKS AREA

President : Mengawasi Academy secara keseluruhan.

Vice President : Memiliki wewenang hampir sama dengan President.

General Secretary : Mengganti/Meng-update/meng-input semua data ke Document di School Hall dan Student Council.

Treasurer : Meregistrasi/Memproses new student.

Student Welfare Director : Mengawasi pelaksanaan peraturan pada semua member dan berhak memberi peringatan dan sangsi bagi pelanggaran rules Aacademy.

Community Service Director : Memastikan semua student bisa masuk ke area2 (group) di Academy, menjadi tempat pengaduan apabila terjadi kesewenang2an di Academy.

International Student Director : Menangani 'Student' Internasional.

Extra Curricular Director : Mengawasi berlangsungnya kegiatan tambahan di Academy.

Academic Affairs Director : Tempat penanganan terjadinya ketidaknyamanan dalam 'lesson'.

(nanti akan di buka pendaftaran menjadi anggota Student Council)

**Perfek:**

Alphenth : Oh Jung Gyu

Lafarran : Nickhun Horvejkul

Boursier : Kim Keybum

Papillon : Lee Jeongmin

**Rules of Fullbloom Academy**

Siswa tidak di ijinkan keluar saat kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung kecuali ada izin khusus dari guru atau anggota OSIS yang bersangkutan.

Para siswa wajib mengikuti sarapan pagi, makan malam di aula (guru atau OSIS akan membuat postingan khusus).

Kegiatan belajar di adakan 2 kali dalam semimggu (selasa dan jum'at)

Ekskul di adakan setiap hari sabtu dari jam 16.00 sampai 18.00

Jam malam berlaku dari jam 23.00 sampai dengan 05.00 (selama jam malam berlangsung siswa tidak berhak untuk keluar dari lingkungan asrama).

Siswa di izinkan untuk berkunjung ke asrama lain asal tidak menggangu penghuni asrama yang bersangkutan.

Siswa di wajibkan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang telah di persiapkan saat berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Siswa di bebaskan untuk membawa semua gadget/ binatang peliharaan.

Siswa harus mematuhi semua perintah yang guru berikan selama itu masih masuk akal (jika siswa fikir perintah itu tidak masuk akal, siswa bisa datang menemui kepala sekolah)

Selama musim liburan siswa berhak untuk pulang ke rumah atau menetap di sekolah bersama beberapa guru dan kepala sekolah.

Siswa dijinkan melakukan _ekhm_ yadong _ekhm_ asal dilakukan di luar jam pelajaranan atau pada saat hari bebas siswa di ijinkan melakukannya di luar sekolah.

Peraturan di atas wajib di patuhi dan jika melanggar ada sanksi yang sesuai bagi si pelanggar.

-**Dibuat oleh Headmaster of Fullbloom Academy.**

Chara yang kami butuhkan :

**TVXQ + JYJ**

Yoochun

**SUPER JUNIOR**

Shindong

**BOYFRIEND**

Donghyun

Hyunseong

**2PM**

Jun.K

Taecyeon

Junho

Chansung

**BIG BANG**

Daesung

Seungri

**NU'EST**

Aron

Baekho

**U-KISS**

Soohyun

Eli

AJ

Hoon

**FT ISLAND**

Jong Hun

Seung Hyun

**MBLAQ**

Seungho

G.O

Lee Joon

Mir

**B1A4**

CNU

Baro

**TEENTOP**

C.A.P

Niel

**B.A.P**

Yong Guk

Him Chan

Jong Up

**MYNAME**

Seyong

Insoo

JunQ

**INFINITE**

Dongwoo

Woohyun

Hoya

Sungyeol

**BEAST [B2ST]**

Doojoon

Junhyung

Yoseob

Gikwang

**SS501**

Kim Hyun Joong

Heo Young Saeng

Kim Kyu Jong

Park Jung Min

Kim Hyung Joon

**ZE:A**

Kevin (Kim Ji-Yeop)

Kwanghee

Siwan

Junyoung

Taeheon

Heecheol

Ha Minwoo

Hyungshik

Dongjun

**Born to Beat (BTOB)**

Seo Eunkwang

Lee Changsub

Lim HyunSik

Shin Peniel D.

Jung Ilhoon

Yook Sungjae

(jika chara yang di atas semuanya sudah di pakai, maka di bebaskan untuk memilih chara lain)

Kami tunggu kedatangannya di sekolah kami^^


End file.
